1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gesture detecting device and gesture recognition device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a gesture detecting device that can detect gestures, and a gesture recognition device that can recognize gestures.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for making smart devices such as smart phones recognize information such as characters, a known input method uses a smart keyboard displayed on a touch screen display of a smart device (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-256100, or Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-131853). Also, to operate an interface or the like displayed on the touch screen display of the smart device, a user can use a finger or a stylus pen to perform a touch operation.
However, the size of a touch screen display of a smart device is limited, and therefore inputting information such as characters through a smart keyboard may be difficult for a user. Also, when wearing gloves for going out or the like in winter, there is a problem that a smart device cannot recognize a touch operation on a touch screen display. Further, in workplaces where wearing gloves is required for on-site work, such as in factories, it is difficult to perform a touch operation on a smart device.
To solve the above problems, there is disclosed a smart device that recognizes a gesture by a user's finger through a touch screen display of the smart device and performs an operation related to the gesture.
There is also known a smartphone that recognizes a gesture in space to the smart device, and according to the recognized gesture, changes the display content of a keyboard object.
In addition, in the case where a touch operation on a smart device is difficult, a technique that operates the smart device by voice is also known; however, operability at the time of operating various buttons and various interfaces displayed on a touch screen display of the smart device is problematic.
According to the present invention, a smart device such as a smartphone detects gestures, and on the basis of the detected gestures, performs various processes. The present invention intends to, on the basis of this, provide new operability to users in smart devices such as smartphones.